Your're Losing Your Memory Now
by Klarolineforever16
Summary: Because of the new curse Emma and Henry leave Storybrooke losing all memories of the town and everyone there. After they leave Emma begins having dreams of a mysterious but familiar pirate, and one day he shows up at her door. Can Hook restore her memories with True Love's Kiss?


_Because of Pan's curse everyone was to go back to where they came from, leaving Henry on his own. But with a simple act of kindness Regina lets Emma stay. The only problem is that they will lose all memories of Storybrooke and everyone there. After they leave town Emma begins having dreams of a mysterious but familiar pirate, and one day he shows up at her door. Can Hook restore her memories?_

The sound of the alarm clock hits her with an intrusive beeping. Sleepily she reaches up and hits ten different buttons attempting to make it stop, which it finally did. She felt a wetness at her cheek, and touching her face, realized that she had been crying. The dreams had started a year was always a man, the same man, with these piercing blue eyes that put the clearest ocean to shame, and dark chocolate brown hair that could be mistaken for black. He was, in the simplest terms, gorgeous. He gave off this sense of familiarity, but she couldn't place him. In the beginning, the dreams were simple.

_She was on a ship, that much she knew. People were moving quickly to and fro lifting boxes and cleaning. They were dressed strangely in what seemed like… pirate clothes? Confused she began to walk through the crowd on the main deck making her way towards the helm. The men began to notice her presence and began to slow their movements, turning in the direction she was headed. A path seemed to clear before her, and that was when she first saw him. He was facing away from her. She noticed he wore tight black leather pants and a black blouse, and with his radiation of authority, she assumed he must be the captain. _

_Noticing the ship had grown silent, he turned around slowly, showing surprise when his eyes landed on her figure. He all but stumbled down the steps in an attempt to reach her, earning him a confused look. His hands grasped her shoulders as if he was holding on to her for dear life. She stood there frozen as he inspected her face like he couldn't believe she was really standing their. _

_ "Swan."_

She remembered feeling confused after that first dream. Though, over the year, the dreams became longer and they began conversing. She stopped feeling confused and dreading the dreams, and instead welcomed them. Falling asleep became her favorite part of the day. She began to grow closer to him with every dream.

_It was night, and the sky was clear. The stars were sparkling overhead, and the moon illuminated the helm. He stood closely behind her, his hands guiding hers as he taught her how to steer the ship. There was something about him that made her walls crumble. His arms were warm and comforting and familiar. He gave her this sense of freedom. _

"_Why do I get the feeling that I've met you before?" She asked leaning her head back on his shoulder. _

"_There's something about you that's so familiar but I can't figure out what it is." _

_He sighed and she straightened up and turned around. _

_ "Killian you can tell me, it's ok."_

_A sorrowful expression had plagued his face, and she knew that whatever happened wasn't good. _

"_I'm an old friend." He replied sternly, obviously hesitant to tell her the truth. _

"_You know I can tell when you're lying. I'm serious Killian, I can take the truth." she spoke stubbornly holding her ground. _

"_Do you truly want to know?" He asked hesitantly, and she gave him one of her "What do you think" looks._

"_About two years ago, you came to a town called Storybrooke." He started the tale. "You followed your son Henry there. He told you that the town's residents were characters from fairy tales brought there a curse casted by the evil queen, and among them were your parents. You didn't believe him at first, but one day he made you believe by eating a poisoned dessert from the queen and you ended up saving him and the town with true love's kiss. _

_She gave him a questioning glance as if not really buying into his story._

"_You found out that your parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and suddenly you were going on adventures. You met me during one of them." He smiled knowingly. "At first you hated me. I was this suave pirate full of revenge trying to charm my way past your walls, but every time I tried climbing those damned walls you threw right back down. I had never been so intrigued by a women. Fast forward some months we end up in Neverland. Your son was kidnapped by Pan-"_

"_Peter Pan?" She asked warily._

"_Yes, and at first I didn't understand why I was there when I realized that somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. You made me forget about all of the bad in my life, and instead gave me purpose. Also, we may or may not have kissed while there."_

_That of course earned a shocked look from Emma._

"_Well fast forward again, we save Henry and get back to Storybrooke, but pan survives and casts a curse that would send everyone back to where they came from, the Enchanted Forest, leaving Henry alone. You couldn't leave him, so Regina sent you with Henry giving you memories that…" He stopped, not wanting to reveal what was next. _

"_Giving memories of what Killian…" She persisted not exactly sure if she wanted to hear it._

"_Memories that… would say that you didn't give up your son…" He finished slowly, not daring to look at her. _

_She was silent at first as if not processing his words yet. She just sat there, frighteningly so. And then she was furious. A sudden rage took over her as she looked at him with burning eyes._

"_How DARE you!" She yelled. "How dare you tell me that I would give up my son! How dare you make up this… this ridiculous story that doesn't make any sense and then tell me that I gave up my son!" She was full on screaming now. She began hitting him, throwing one punch after the other. She flung herself at him giving it everything she had while repeating "How dare you!". _

"_You could have told me the truth but you make up this stupid lie instead! How dare you!" She was borderline crying. _

_He suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her against him keeping her from hitting him any longer. _

"_Emma I'm sorry but it's true." He yelled. _

_She sunk to her knees, sobs shaking her body. She didn't give up her son! This was just a stupid dream, with this stupid man haunting her. _

"_Emma I-"_

"_Don't." She said coldly. _

Then the alarm was buzzing and she was in her current predicament of wiping the tears off her face. This was the most real any of her dreams have felt. But she forced any thought of it aside as she rose from bed to start the day.

She sleepily walked to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for her and Henry. Pancakes with a side of eggs and hot chocolate with cinnamon, their favorite. Henry was watering the plants and she couldn't help but smile "_I did not give up my son, he's right here with me and that stupid pirate knows nothing." _They fell into their normal morning routine as they set the table to eat breakfast.

"Mom you forgot something." Henry told her.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"Cinnamon!" He replied with a smirk.

She smiled back.

"Right sorry."

As they began to eat their breakfast, a pounding sounded at the door. Choosing to ignore it, they kept eating. But then it sounded again, louder this time, and Emma decided then and there she would give the son of a bitch a piece of her mind for disturbing them so early in the morning. She stood up and all but stomped to the door and swung the door open.

"Who the hell-" she began but stopped mid sentence. There he was. The pirate from her dreams except she was awake and they were standing at her door. Shock overtook her as she saw him standing there. He was real.

Upon seeing her face he broke out into a smile.

"Swan."

She couldn't believe he was real. He was even wearing his ridiculous pirate outfit.

"You're… real." She stated full of surprise and shock and reached out to touch his face as if to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. He placed his hand and closed his eyes, relishing in her touch.

"Emma, oh how I've missed you so. I've been to the ends of this world searching for you." he said lovingly. She couldn't help but believe him. His words were filled with love and longing and she even saw the tear that secretly rolled down his cheek.

"How are you real?" she inquired astonished at his presence.

"I know you don't remember everything, but I can help you."

He reached forward and grasped her neck bringing her forward, and with everything he had, he kissed her. Memories began flashing through her mind. Her first day in Storybrooke, her parents, Rumpelstiltskin, the new curse, the beanstalk, the hospital… Neverland. Memory after memory flooded and passed through her vision.

_ "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you."_

_ "Good." _

When they finally stopped she broke away from him, gasping for air. He looked hurt, and confused.

"Hook?"

She began to smile and ran towards him, jumping in his arms.

"Emma."

He breathed her name like a sigh of relief.

"How did you get here; how did you even find us?" she asked still finding it hard to believe he had finally found them.

"I'm not exactly the giving up type." He smiled at her.

"Wait if the kiss worked then…" She mumbled off staring at him ridiculously.

"True love's kiss" He whispered smiling that bright smile of his.

With a coy smile she reached up, grabbing the lapels of coat, "True love huh?" she smiled. Then, without hesitation, she kissed him again, and again, and again.


End file.
